


Confronting a Civilized Thought

by Estirose



Series: Taking Up a Tape [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, Implied Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart arrives back to find that Medic has some surprising news. Missing scene for "Not a Chosen Thing".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting a Civilized Thought

There was screaming. Heart hastened to enter their hidden home, one of far too many to count when he and the others had liberated themselves from their creator's influence.

He followed the screaming to a room where Medic was, along with what looked like a human. The human's back was bandaged extensively, with blood darkening the bandages.

Medic looked up sharply, touching the human, and the screaming stopped, the human falling unconscious.

"Medic, what's going on?" Why had she brought a human to their current home, and why was she seemingly experimenting on one?

"I've been installing AAA's Core," she said calmly, and it took Heart a moment to recognize AAA. 

"She changed her mind?" It wasn't impossible. She could have changed her mind after telling him she didn't want a Core.

"I could tell that it was bothering you that she didn't, Heart-sama, so I made sure she did." Medic clasped her hands. "Besides, 001 wanted it this way."

While he and 001 didn't agree on everything, 001 was usually right about things. It just pained him to see AAA herself in pain. "Why was she screaming?"

"The process was based on the original plans, which were created when she was less evolved." Medic looked down at AAA. "I'm currently working to correct that."

"Bring Brain in on your plans. You made them with him, after all." Between them, they would fix AAA, he was certain of it.

Medic nodded. "I will, Heart-sama. In the meantime, I just set her human mind to be transferred into her Core. In case something happens."

It was a good idea. Just in case something happened, he wouldn't lose her. "All right." He paused. "What kind of Core did you give her?"

"I gave her a Spider core. I knew it would please you."

He grinned. AAA was a lot like him, after all, and Spider fit her.

"I thought you should also know... I found this inside her. It's a tracking device." She handed him a tiny device, still with AAA's blood on it.

He glared at it and then crushed it. The humans hadn't wanted to lose their little Roidmude, apparently. He knew that when AAA woke up that she'd agree that it wasn't safe for her to go back to them.

"I'll fix her programming after we fix her core, so that she doesn't want to be with the humans."

Heart considered that. He didn't want AAA to go back, and he doubted she would after he told her the news, but she'd been deluded and that might override her natural inclination towards her own kind. "Only if she doesn't want to stay."

"Understood, Heart-sama." She gave him a small nod. "I'll go find Brain and start working with him."

He nodded once more, sitting down by AAA. Hopefully, Medic and Brain could modify their plans. After all, AAB might come back, despite AAA's doubts, and he would need his Core too. Cobra for him, Heart thought, because he was always ready to strike.

Both of them could finally come home, he knew, and he wouldn't lose them again.


End file.
